The Reunion
by stylishkiller
Summary: Duo meets Heero after 2 long years of separation, but will he be able to forgive him? 1+2 - a bit OOC.


Disclaimer: Don't own - so don't sue.  
This is my second ever GW fanfic... So I'd appreciate some feedback.   
And Shadow is brought to you by me.  
One shot.  
Pairings: 1+2, 3+4. No Wufei bashing and no Relena (at all).  
  
  
  
The Reunioun  
  
  
I was half sitting half lying on the couch when the call came through. Another mission, I groaned - I still bore the fresh bruises of the last. The other three - Quatre, Trowa and Wufei, were already waiting for me at the rendezvous point - I was to leave immediately.  
I tugged on my "working clothes", complete with a fresh priests collar, ran a brush though the hair and braided it. Throwing a last look at his photo - the only shot of Heero that I had (taken from a fake ID card and enlarged to a point where you could almost see the pixels), I made a haste exit and ran for the hanger.  
* * * *  
The mission was a success... of sorts. The harness-like seatbelt of Deathscythe's pilots seat ripped sometime during the battle - leaving me to be tossed around the cockpit like an oversized ping-pong ball.  
The empty house seemed bleak around me. Loneliness overtook me. I suspected that Quatre (think empath) had noticed a few things - like my absolute abandonment in battle... maybe even my recklessness. I knew for a fact that they had all noticed the changes in me over the last 2 years, since Heero had walked out of my life. I couldn't always keep the bitterness out of my voice - hell, to be honest, even my eyes betrayed me. It had gotten bad, I guess, 'Fei had taken me aside to have a 'talk'.  
I guess that's why he had started coming over every morning. It was nice to have someone else in the house. His pretext was teaching me martial arts - and you can't fault his dedication - he woke up at 5 a.m. every day, just to drive for close to an hour and then watch my pathetic stumblings at the kata he was teaching me. Maybe he was, in his own way, as lonely as I.  
'Fei had adjusted well to the post-war times. He had a nice little shack near the beach, an ever growing collection of books and scrolls, even a pretty little girlfriend - he blushed every time someone, anyone, mentioned her name. It was sweet.  
Trowa and Quatre were living together (who would have though?) in one of the Winner family mansions, not to far from here. They came over every Friday night - I cooked dinner - they held hands, whispered to each other. I was glad they were happy.  
I wondered that he was doing. I hadn't heard from him for two years... and all of my attempts at tracking him were useless.  
And with those thoughts (and a last glance at the photograph) oblivion laid its claim over me.  
* * * *  
I was surprised to wake up at midday. There were noises in the kitchen. People noises. More specifically - Gundam pilot noises.  
After getting dressed (dark, loose clothing of the covers-all-bruising-and-wounds-variety), I descended the stairs and snuck into the kitchen.  
Trowa was cooking, Wufei and Quatre were engaged in a rather animated conversation. I smiled and stood unobtrusively next the fridge, waiting for them to notice me. All action ceased as soon as they did.  
"Good morning... errr afternoon. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" turning on the patented Duo charm I plonked down onto a stool at the breakfast bar right next to Quatre.  
" Nice bruise, Duo. What tavern brawl did you crawl out of?" Trowa asked, long artistic fingers gently prodding the shiner on my left cheekbone. I guess clothes don't cover everything.  
All he got from me was a half-hearted smile and a shrug. " 'Scythe and I had a little disagreement. Besides - you should see the other guy." This brought a plate full of what can only be described as food (not scientifically proven yet though) crashing down in front of me - well Trowa was cooking.  
" So what's up guys?" I was already wondering if they had noticed all of the photos (of *him*) scattered around the house. From the looks they were giving me they had. I usually hid them then they came over, but yesterday had been a long day and I hadn't the strength (or the foresight) to hide them.  
"We came to give you a present," 'Fei began.  
"It was Quatre's idea," continued Trowa.  
"And so here he is," Quatre announced brining a tiny fur-ball (complete with a deep violet bow) storming into the kitchen.  
I picked him up. He was warm, cuddly, already beginning to lick my nose and well - a puppy. What I noticed first of all were his eyes - they were blue - not Heero's blue, but the blue of a cloudless winter sky of midday. He was beautiful. I was struck speechless.  
The three of them exchanged a LOOK, and broke into smiles that had me wishing for some sunglasses of the extra-dark variety.  
"Thank you," I eventually managed and we had one of those picture-perfect Kodak moments as we hugged. Well, almost perfect - I felt the void of Heero's absence more than ever.  
* * * *  
I guess I was happier.  
The house felt less empty with Shadow around. We spent lots of time in the garden - him chasing squirrels and rabbits and I just lying in the wildflowers watching him… or thinking. The house needed painting and the roof retiling. I guess I began to think of it as home.  
The missions had become less of a burden - and the others seemed happier with my actions. I wasn't as reckless and actually took steps to survive. 'Fei had tried setting me up with a friend of his girlfriends... Thankfully I'm a better liar than hi is a matchmaker - I bailed before I got to meet the friend (I don't even know if Max it was a guy or a girl - asexual names drive me insane). But heres a tip, kiddies, monitor the number of "headaches" you are "having" - or your caring friends will cart you off to a hospital.  
My existence ran on a schedule - get licked awake by Shadow, do the kata with Wufei, go for a jog and a swim in the pool, (yes, I had a pool installed), with them.  
Life became worth living, but the emptiness that lack of *him* still hurt deeply.  
* * * *  
I knew something was wrong the moment the phone rang. It was bloody 3 a.m. and as Quatre's voice became audible over the speaker I immediately asked him to put Trowa on the line. I wanted to get to the point *immediately* and Quatre, the angel, would waste time trying to prepare me. What followed was something like this:  
Me: Kay, Barton - get to the point.  
Trowa: Heero turned up.  
Me: *faint* *twitch*  
Trowa: He's in hospital.  
Me: ...  
Trowa: You're listed as the 'next-of-kin'. The hospital needs the bed. They need to move him, and he hasn't been responding to the treatment. But they'll release him only to you. Personally. It's their policy.  
Me: And his response to that?  
Trowa: Lets just say he isn't saying much. He isn't supposed to talk - doctors orders - or he could lose his voice permanently. And he is out cold most of the time - we're not even sure if he knows.  
Me: I'll be right over.  
Trowa: Wufei will be picking you up in a few minutes. I'll see you in an hour.  
Me: Thanks.   
I put the phone down and began running around the house - picking up bits and pieces - like the photos, old pizza boxes (and empty bottles of alcohol), various books, a variety of attire beginning with jewellery (what? - I like earrings!) and ending with dirty socks.  
By the time 'Fei pulled up in the driveway I noticed that the only thing I was wearing were a pair of Mickey-Mouse boxer shorts. The mad dash for the bedroom made me stumble over Shadow, curse, pull of some black things (a little colour never hurt anyone).  
It took us less than 1/2 an hour to get there - I was driving. Wufei ended up looking somewhat green and was very relieved when we came to a stop. Trowa met us at the door, and I noticed him doing something that he had never done before - he was smoking.  
* * * *  
I signed the papers. And then more papers. And some more after that... The young nurse / receptionist was about to give me another pile, but I gave her a LOOK. Mission accomplished - no more papers.  
The doctor wasted another hour, explaining to me Heero's condition... make that conditions, what pills to administer to him when (gave me about 20 different bottles & detailed instructions and several prescriptions to get more), as well as repeatedly telling me that under no circumstances was the patient, Heero, to move. Basically - translated from 'medicianese' - Heero had suffered a concussion, several torn ligaments, a couple of broken bones as well as the usual mission-gone-wrong assortment of problems.  
The guys met me at the doors of the AC (acute care) ward. From the looks of them I could tell that the picture was very bad indeed. Then again, I had just spent a VERY long time listening to a rather detailed description of just what the hell Heero's problem was - make that problems - and those were only the physical ones - the good Doctor didn't specialise in fixing personalities.  
I took a deep breath and looked through the window into his room. Our eyes met and I stopped breathing. I immediately knew that I wouldn't, couldn't, leave him here. His beautiful, Prussian blue eyes were clouded with pain, desperation - and reminded me of nothing more than the eyes of a caged, tailless panther that I saw once as a street rat in a zoo on L2.  
I opened the door and stepped into his room. The smell of disease and sickness was covered by the distressing smell of antiseptic. He looked small and vulnerable, lying helplessly underneath the stark white sheets, and I could tell that he had lost a lot of weight. He was covered in bandages, casts, bruises and dressings up to a point where most of his body was obscured by them. In that instant I forgave and forgot the 2 years of pain and suffering that his leaving had caused. All I knew that Heero needed to be taken care of, needed to be fixed.  
He tried to speak, and I was immediately by his side pressing a finger to his lips.  
"There's no need, Heero," I was overcome with emotion, " you mustn't speak. I'm taking you home - and that's that."  
* * * *  
I hitched a ride in the ambulance holding Heero's hand and running my fingers through his hair. The medics installed him in my room, after the guest room had been rejected as being too small - and not having its own bathroom. I was told (for the thousandth time) that he was to be kept under constant surveillance.  
The guest rooms saw quite a lot of use in the days to come - Trowa and Quatre commandeered the bigger one, leaving Wufei with the smallest room. I suspected that they were here to help me cope, as much as to care for Heero.  
We took shifts, but I never left his side for more than an hour at a time.  
At the end of the week 'Fei picked me up, as though I weighted nothing, and got me out of there taking me back to his own room - making me have a bath and a meal & then bulling me to get some rest.  
It was strange waking up not in the chair, which I had occupied for almost seven days, but in a real bed - without anyone around. I got dressed and stumbled towards the room, and overheard Trowa talking to Heero.  
"You have no idea how much pain you caused him, do you?" wow - Mr. Nanashi sounded angry.  
"..."   
"He nearly killed himself with the grief. Until Quatre had got him that puppy, he was like a dead man walking. Every mission we had to watch him for signs that this would be his last... He was playing at freaking Russian roulette, Yuy, and it was all because of you," the voice got quieter but it was still full of pain.  
"Trowa..." Heero was attempting to say something - the doctors said that he could, just two days ago.  
"Let me finish, damn you. I know you love him. He's the only one of us you'll let feed you, to bathe you, to change your dressings and bandages. I remember seeing you in the hospital - as soon as you saw us, you mouthed "Duo" and you turned away from us - there were tears in your eyes. Why won't you tell him? Don't you think you've hurt him enough?" a new voice this time interrupted Trowa's and with a start I recognised it was as Quatre's.  
"I remember the way you watched him, before you left, you told us to take care of him. You still watch him, and when you do - there is pain in your eyes. Admit it Heero - the two of you were meant for each other. And look at what caring for you has don for him - the poor guy has barely slept in a week and looks like a ghost, he can't eat and kept waking up in the night worried that something had happened to you. For the last 2 god-damn years he has hardly been himself - I can't even remember the last time I heard him laugh." What followed were sobs, and I'm not sure who had cried. I retreated to the kitchen, feeling oddly weak.  
* * * *  
Heero's recovery was going well. The doctors were pleased. It began feeling like the old times - all five of us together again. The others had moved out as soon as Heero was past the critical stage, but still spent most of their time here.  
I began taking Heero outside, in his wheel chair, for strolls with Shadow - they had become surprisingly friendly over the last couple of months. Little picnics in the park seemed to cheer Heero up a bit, though he still seemed very detached and somewhat depressed. We started to communicate - avoiding most of the sensitive issues - so we basically avoided talking about everything. But progress was being made.  
* * * *  
Then one day.  
"Duo?" his voice was quiet.  
"Yes?"  
"I love you."  
My world tore apart.  
I think I fell, because the next thing I remember is him standing over me.  
"Get back into that wheelchair. You're not supposed to move unsupported."  
"Is the prospect of my love so horrifying?" he sounded hurt.  
"No, it's not that... not that at all. You left me. I... I..." I couldn't bring myself to say it.  
"I left because I loved you. 'We give hostages to fortune when we love'." The quote sounded familiar. "I was scared."  
I finally regained my footing, yet still felt like I had been dropped from a cliff and then into a frying pan & into the fire... "I love you too," that came out of nowhere. But even as I said it I felt liberated, free and happy.  
" I love you, Heero- prefect-damn-soldier-Yuy!" I yelled.  
It was his turn to fall.  
We ended up on the pavement, kissing, crying and hugging.  
  
  
The beginning.  
* * * *  
* * * *  
* * * *  
  
  
Kay - how was my first-ever romancy fic? Any suggestions? 


End file.
